Time of Your Life: Meena's Birthday
by baileystar
Summary: A Master School of Gifted Arts present for Meena's birthday. The girls forget it's Meena's birthday and have to make it up to her...and they know exactly how. Guest appearence by Green Day.


_Quick thing; if you read the 'Master School of Gifted Arts' series, you should know who my OCs are. Also, I have no clue when this occurs in the story. It's before 'Expedition of the Master School' and before the epic fight at the end of 'Master School of Gifted Arts'_

* * *

_**Story: **Time of Your Life_  
_**Author:** Bailey (jonasgirl80)_  
_**For:** Meena!  
**Date: **July 13, 2010_

_Room 12.445_

_Dun. Dun. Dun._

It was a rainy day at the Master School of Gifted Arts. The girls all woke up to the dim beam of light shining into their dorm. Their room was a shade of gray as rain pounded on their window and thunder shook the school.

The girls got groggily up out of their beds and yawned. These days of downpour always made the six feel drowsy and sluggish. They slowly got ready without a word spoken.

"So, this is not my ideal summer day," Autumn commented.

Meena laid back on her bed. "I love the rain. This is the perfect day," she said.

The girls all rested that day. They had no idea what to do for the day; there were no Brawls planned or any big events.

"We have to do something. Nothing is going on today, so we need to think of something," Anasofia concluded.

Bailey nodded. "I agree. Maybe we could talk Master Hand into arranging a Brawl," she suggested.

"Or not. We're so busy every other day. Maybe we could get all the guys together and play a giant game of manhunt around the school!" Amy suggested with a smile on her face.

Meena jumped up. "How about we add our own little twist to it? Like fighting when you find someone?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Master Hand will let us. He probably won't want us destroying the school. He was already pretty pissed when you and Bailey had that fight in the cafeteria," Leah discouraged. Bailey laughed, remembering how she beat the 'all-powerful' Meena that day.

"Well then," Anasofia said, standing up, "Let's go get everyone!" she said.

_Main Hall-9:30 AM_

So the girls divided everyone into two teams. Team one's captain was Link and he had Pikachu, Toon Link, Bailey, Leah, Pit, Lucario, Kirby, and Ike. Team two's captain was Meena and she had Autumn, Amy, Anasofia, Kirby, Sonic, Red, Yoshi, and Peach (much to Meena's disgust; she was the only one left).

"Alright, we all know the rules," Anasofia began, "The team members hide, we go after the. Link's team is wearing the red headbands, so we're good. Go hide, Meena's team on the east side of the school and Link's on the west. Go!" she exclaimed, and everyone ran.

After about 30 seconds, Meena indicated for her team to move foreword and begin the search. Her team scattered out while she walked. She was barely out of the east side when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a janitor's closet.

"Hey, bitch! Get off!" she ordered, and then saw who it was and gave a smile. "Shouldn't you be in the west side?" she asked.

She saw a smile form on the lips of the Hylian she loved. "Yeah, but I'm here to give you this," he said, and handed her a present.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. Manhunt is fine enough," she said, eyeing the present.

"Open it," Link ordered. Meena laughed and opened the box. Inside was a blue ocarina. "Happy birthday," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. Meena smiled, put the ocarina in her pocket, and hugged her boyfriend.

Then, the door to the closet opened and light flooded in, revealing Leah and Anasofia.

"Hey you two, what'cha doing?" Leah asked, a perverted grin on her face.

Meena walked out and pushed her friend playfully. But Anasofia grabbed Link and pulled him out. "Well, we found their captain. Now we just need the rest of the team," she said. Then, from down the hall, a rock hit Anasofia's head. The group turned around to see all of Link's team, standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Come try it, bitches!" Bailey yelled. Then, Anasofia and Leah ran off to catch them while the group all ran away laughing. Meena looked at Link, the both shrugged, and they ran after their friends, laughing and screaming.

_Cafeteria-12 PM_

The group all sat at their usual table and ate. There was nothing new at lunch, so the day went back to being dull; until Link brought Meena a cupcake with chocolate frosting.

"I snuck this from Mr. G&W," he whispered in Meena's ear, "Consider it part two of your present," he said. Meena just chuckled and ate it, watching the envious eyes of her friends.

"So why'd you sneak that for her? What's up today?" Amy asked. All of the other humans (except for Meena) all nodded in agreement.

Meena looked at her friends, hurt. "You guys really don't know?" she asked.

"National Be-Kind-To-Your-Girlfriend Day?" Leah suggested.

Bailey looked at Lucario. "If that's what today is, then where's my present?" she asked as Autumn eyed Ike. The two blue haired boys looked at each other.

But Meena jumped up. "I can't believe you guys," she said, and left the cafeteria.

"What did we do?" Bailey asked.

Link sighed and shook his head. "It's her thirteenth birthday today, guys. She's finally a teen," he said.

Amy slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah! The first year we were here when we forgot it, she locked herself in the room for the whole day!" she exclaimed.

"Guys, we have to make it up to her and make this her best birthday ever," Bailey said.

Anasofia looked over at her. "I'm in, but how do you suppose we do that?" she asked.

Bailey smiled an evil smile. "I have the ultimate plan," she said, and began telling everyone.

_Room 12.445-8 PM_

Meena had been in the room all day, listening to music and surfing the web. She didn't feel like anything else. She was finally a teen; finally caught up to her friends. And what do they do? Forget it. Her friends, who she had come to know as brothers and sisters (brothers for the guys), had forgotten her teenage birthday.

"Hey Meena!" came a singsong voice from outside.

"What do you want?" Meena growled coldly.

"Meow," she heard someone whisper.

"We need you to come to the cafeteria," the first person said.

"No!" Meena replied.

The person sighed. "Well fine. We'll just let Link die of that bomb we put on him in thirty seconds, your choice," she said, and then the two people walked away. Within two seconds, Meena busted through the door and was chasing after the two, who were Bailey and Leah.

"I'm going to save Link then kill you bastards!" she yelled. She chased the two to the cafeteria when she ran in, expecting to see Link tied up and in danger.

But instead, she saw the cafeteria decorated. All the tables were cleared out for a dance floor except for one which held a three layer cake and other various snacks. Then, next to the cake was an all-you-can-eat buffet of all of Meena's favorite foods. But the part that was most unsuspecting to Meena was the band on the stage. It was her favorite band, Green Day.

"Happy birthday, Meena," the lead singer, Billie Joe Armstrong, said. Meena was still in shock.

"Come on, girl. Your man's waiting," Bailey said, nudging her to the dance floor. She met Link while the band started playing 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)'. The party went on and Meena really did have the time of her life that night. She danced with each and every one of her friends and ate a lot of food.

"How did you get them?" Meena asked Anasofia.

"Ask Master Hand!" Anasofia yelled over the music, and then went back to dancing with Kirby. Meena turned to see Master Hand, who heard the conversation.

"You know I'm going to erase their memories when they're done, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I understand. But thanks so much, Master Hand," she said. Before he could reply, Link pulled Meena to the dance floor for '21 Guns'.

Halfway though the song, rain hit against the windows. Meena looked at all her friends and they all ran out to the rain. (A/N: I kinda thought of having 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City playing in the background, so play it for the environment!)

The girls all ran through the rain, twirling and laughing. They were having the best time they had all night as they ran around and screamed. The rain didn't seem so dreary anymore, it seemed more…relaxing. The day ended well and they were all together.

Link grabbed Meena and kissed her passionately on the lips, running his fingers through her wet hair. Meena kissed him back and broke off laughing when she heard giggles from her friends. She began to chase her friends with laughs.

Time was peaceful at the Master School. Everything seemed right with the world. Rain was falling from the sky, but it didn't bother anyone. They were all friends under the same moon, the same sky. Their destinies were intertwined, and nothing could break that up. The Master School had brought them all together. And, who knows? Maybe they could all be friends without the Master School.

_**Happy birthday Meena!**_

* * *

_Happy birthday to my friend! I know you're gone and I can't celebrate with you, but we are SO having a party when you get back. So happy birthday Meena and I'm glad you're finally a teen!_


End file.
